1. Technical Field
This invention relates to training devices and, more particularly, to an athlete training device for improving athlete hand-eye coordination during exercise regimens.
2. Prior Art
Today there is a great emphasis on physical fitness. Popular with many people are boxing, kick boxing, karate and other martial arts which offer the practitioners both physical fitness and self-protection. Students of such self-defense arts often use pads that are struck with their hands and/or feet to improve hand-eye coordination and to improve their strength. These pads are usually held by the instructor or another student in the class.
There are a number of drawbacks to this practice of having a second party hold the strike bag for another person. First and foremost, there is a possibility that the person striking the bag may do so with such force that they actually injure the person holding the bag, or they can accidentally misjudge the location of the bag and strike the bag holder. Another disadvantage, especially when the instructor is holding the bag, is that it is hard for the instructor to evaluate the striker's performance and form from behind the strike bag.
Accordingly, a need remains for an athlete training device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a training device that is convenient and easy to use, is portable in design, is safe to use and is versatile in its uses. Such a device allows the user to enhance their hand-eye coordination, strike speed, reflex responses, and their punching or kicking power. This advantageously helps the person to build their self confidence in preparation for athletic competitions and/or self-defense situations. The athlete training device helps a trainee to increase their ability to deliver accurate punches to a desired strike zone, which can conserve a lot of their energy over extended periods of time. Such a training device is also portable, conveniently allowing same to be used for training and recreational activities at a variety of locations.